Life and Times of Jiminy Cricket
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: Wonder what happened to the puppet and his conscience after he became a real boy? Here's my idea, hope y'all like it. Please Comment and I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A couple nights after his whish for a real boy had come true, Geppetto sat on the edge of his bed, watching as Pinocchio finished getting ready for bed. "My little boy." he whispered.

Pinocchio pulled on his nightcap, and then rushed over to his father's bed.

"I'm ready for bed." Pinocchio said just as Geppetto wrapped an arm around him. He looked across the room, smiling as he noticed Jiminy settling down into his matchbox bed.

"Good. You have no idea how happy I am now that you're truly my son." Geppetto whispered, resting his chin on top of Pinocchio's head.

"I am too father. And, that I'm a real boy." Then he looked toward the workbench, where Jiminy sat watching. "I have something to show you."

Geppetto watched silently, shocked as Pinocchio walked over to the toy-filled shelves and much to his surprise, lifted down a matchbox.

"Do you remember me saying something about my conscience?" Pinocchio asked, walking over, his hand covering the matchbox.

"Well no, not really." Geppetto answered, a confused look on his face.

Pinocchio, with a playful grin, smiled up at him and slowly moved his hand. "Father, I would like for you to meet my conscience . . .Jiminy Cricket!"

"Oh my!" Geppetto stared at his son's hands, not believing what he saw. "But Pinocchio. . .that-it's a cricket."

Pinocchio nodded. "He's my best friend. He tells me what's right and wrong."

"Glad to meet you Jiminy, but how did you meet Pinocchio?"

Jiminy blushed, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Well I happened upon your shop the same night you finished Pinocchio. I heard your wish and was dubbed his conscience by the same fairy who brought him to life and made him a real boy."

"Wow." Geppetto whispered, still not believing what he'd just seen and heard.

Pinocchio smiled up at his father, the look on his face becoming slightly serious. "Father,. . .Are you proud of me?"

Geppetto smiled, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "Of course. If it hadn't been for you I would probably be dead now."

"I know." Pinocchio whispered, the gleam of a slight sorrow apparent in his eyes. Looking down at his hands he set Jiminy back down on the table. Swallowing back the threatening tears he turned back toward his father. "The horrible things I'd been through made me see how loving and caring you are." Then, walking back toward the bed he let out a few sniffles, he hoped Geppeto hadn't heard.

However, he was mistaken, for when he reached the bed, Geppetto gently brushed a withered finger under each of his son's eyes. "It's all right my son, I've forgiven you." he whispered, lifting the boy on to his lap. Then giving Pinocchio a kiss on the head, he let out a yawn. "I think it's time for sleep."

Pinocchio nodded, his eyes struggling to stay open.

Chuckling, Geppeto slipped under the covers, Pinocchio laying beside him as he had for the last few nights. "I've started on a bed for you." he said, wrapping an arm around his son. "Maybe you can help me finish tomorrow since you don't have school.

"Ok." Pinocchio replied.

And with that all five of them, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy, Cleo and Figaro, went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning when Jiminy woke up, the sight he saw, had to make him smile. He saw Geppetto and Pinocchio sitting at the table, talking about what they would do that day.

"Moring Pinoke, Mr. Geppetto." he called hopping onto Pinocchio's lap and then the table top. "So what's going on today?"

"Well, hopefully my bed will be finished." Pinocchio told him with a smile.

"Ah, and we may go to town later." Geppetto added. "Here, have some breakfast Jiminy." he said handing the cricket some bread.

"Thank you Mr. Geppetto." Jiminy smiled, taking a bite of the still warm food.

"You're welcome Jiminy, but you can just call me Geppetto."

Jiminy nodded, smiling at both the woodcarver and his son as he took another bite.

Later, Pinocchio and Geppetto worked to finish the bed. Pinocchio held the pillow while Geppetto stuffed more feathers into it.

The father- son pair had worked for some time when a young boy walked into the shop.

"Morning young man.", Geppetto called as the boy walked toward them. "What is your name?"

"Anthony.", he answered, smiling. "I was hoping to get something for my little sister's birthday. I'm new here."

"Oh my. Well I'm sure you can find her something in my shop.", Geppetto said, waving a hand at all of the things he had carved.

Nodding, Anthony looked toward Pinocchio. "Hey. Who are you?", he asked, his voice threaded with curiosity.

"Oh. I'm still not used to this.", Geppetto mumbled with a chuckle. "Anthony, this is my son Pinocchio."

"Hey there.", Pinocchio called and with a smile he gave Anthony a wave. "I'm sure your sister will like anything here. My father makes some really cool stuff."

"Alright. Let's see, what do you think your sister would like Anthony?", Geppetto asked, a nervous chuckle in his voice.

"My sister's been wanting a new doll. I sorta accidentally ruined her old one. I didn't mean to do it.", he quickly said with a sigh.

"I'm sure I have something she'll like.", he answered.

Nodding, Anthony glanced at the shelf full of toys, noticing one specific doll that wore a light-blue dress, his sister's favorite color. He sighed. "I know she'd love that one, but I doubt I have enough between what mama gave me and what I have saved.", he whispered with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it son. I'll make sure she gets it.", Geppetto answered with a smile as he laid a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

However, the next moment Anthony let out a gasp, looking down, a nervous air to his voice. "Oh no. Mama would kill me if I took charity.", he whispered.

But, Geppetto wasn't giving up. "Anthony, let me see what you have.", he asked as calmly as he could.

Hesitantly, Anthony held out a hand, revealing a handful of gold coins.

"Oh that will be plenty.", Geppetto answered, wide-eyed.

Though he wanted to give a more confident answer, Anthony merely nodded, allowing the elderly man to take four of the coins from his hand, leaving quite a few still laying on his palm.

Watching his father gently hand the doll to Anthony, Pinocchio wondered about Anthony's reaction to his father about the money. Why had he been so nervous? True, Pinocchio himself had only known his father for a short time, but he could still tell that his father wasn't one who asked much of anyone, especially someone his age.

He merely sighed, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend, and conscious, Jiminy Cricket on the window sill. _Maybe I'll talk to Jiminy later. He'll know what to do. _Pinocchio decided when he was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by the sound of his father's voice.

The rest of the day, Pinocchio thought about Anthony and wondered what he should think of the new boy. And, all too soon it seemed the sun went down and he was in his nightshirt and cap, sitting on the biggest of the three beds waiting for his father.

He was lost in thought when suddenly he was startled to feel a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he was somewhat glad to see his father's face.

"Are you alright my son?", Geppetto asked, his blue eyes holding a gleam of worry. "Anthony didn't bother you did he?"

"Well, I know he said he just moved here, but he seemed like something wasn't right. I'm not sure what to think of him.", his son answered, slightly hesitant.

Nodding, he debated what to say. "Well, the best thing you can do for anyone is to show them you care."

Nodding his head, Pinocchio could only sigh. "But what about guys like Lampwick?", he asked when both father and son suddenly turned to see their cricket friend who had been listening to their conversation in the shadows.

"Well, those are the kinda guys you just steer clear of altogether. Say 'hi' if you pass them in the street but nothing else.", Jiminy answered.

Now, the memories of Pleasure Island becoming clearer in his mind, the young boy looked up at his father once more, not quite sure how to take what the cricket had just told him.

"Jiminy's right.", Geppetto replied. "There's nothing wrong with avoiding someone, but saying a quick hello just the same. However, don't let the situation get the better of you. . . cause you fear."

Nodding again, he yawned, looking up at the clock on the wall across from them, then to his bed, that had been finished just that afternoon.

Chuckling, Geppetto gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the head before letting him go to his own bed beside him. He then smiled, watching as he said his prayers.

"Good night my son.", he whispered before putting out the candle and saying his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the father-son pair drifted off for the night, outside, Jiminy, having a lot on his mind, decided to take a walk before going to bed himself.

As he walked his mind wandered about his past and about his current situation.

Looking up at the sky he sighed, the thought of his parents drifting into his mind for the first time in awhile. "I know I messed up big time mother, but I hope you can forgive me. I wish I knew what you thought. I'm sorry I left father, but I had to. He would have murdered me. . . like he did you." Sighing, he stopped for a moment, rubbing his shoulder as he took a few moments to remember his mother some more. If ever a better woman had existed, he had yet to meet her. His mother had loved him so much, had, through her caring nature, let him know how much he meant to her. His father on the other hand treated him horribly, in addition to all the drinking he had done only made it worse. He had spent so much time wondering why someone as sweet, kind, caring and loving as his mother would choose someone like him. And then, the night she died he got his answer.

As usual, Jiminy had been out most of the day, doing what he could to fend for himself. However, that night, instead of his mother waiting for him, what little bit of food she could manage, for him in her dress pocket, he found her lying on the ground, clearly beaten.

Gasping, he knelt at her side, tears streaming down his face as he gently took her hand in his. "Mother", he whispered, his voice shaky as he said it. "Who- Father did this didn't he?"

Jenny Cricket looked up at her son, tears streaming down her own cheeks, both from pain and sorrow. "Jiminy, I had no idea your father would do this. Sure he was a little. . . you know but. He only got like this recently."

Nodding, Jiminy wondered if his father truthfully had just started behaving strangely or if he had just hidden it from his mother. Especially since he had always treated him badly.

Suddenly, he was broken from these thoughts as his mother started gasping, holding a hand to her stomach, where he could see she had obviously been cut. "I won't . . .be here . . .much . . .longer. . . I'm so sorry Jim.", she managed in a barely audible voice.

Jiminy gently laying a hand on her cheek, gently shushed her. "It's

ok. . . Don't talk. . . I promise I'll. . . stay with you.", he told her, his throat tight with despair.

"No."

Closing his eyes, in attempt at being brave for his mother, he sighed. "Mom, I promise I'll . . .get away from here. I wont let father hurt me.", he whispered, just as he felt Jenny go limp in his arms. He knew she was gone, that she wasn't hurting anymore.

The next moment, he let it all out, clinging to his mother's dead body, his own shaking while he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He stayed like this for until he finally let it all out and with a heavy heart, he buried her.

The rest of the night, he stayed by the grave until the next morning when he began what would be a life of endless travel.

"I've found my purpose.", he whispered, wondering whatever had become of his father since that night.

Yawning, he looked around, taking in the still of the chilly night, when suddenly he was surprised to hear a cry break out though the quiet. Startled, he began walking toward the sound, which, after a moment, he discovered, came from a cluster of dead flowers, where whatever was in there wouldn't have been noticed unless one knew where to look.

Nervously, he made his way toward the flowers. Not knowing what he would find, he slowly pulled back the dead grass until-. The next moment he gasped, seeing what had made the noise.

Slowly he made his way toward the tiny bundle until he knelt beside it. Then, reaching forward, he slowly pulled back the blanket, his suspicions confirmed.

"Oh no.", he whispered, seeing the tiny baby girl. "Where are your mother and father?", he whispered, shaking his head. Then, slowly reaching down with his other hand, he gently slid it under her head, until realizing that he felt something sticky, he slowly pulled it back. And, after a closer look at his hand he winced realizing that it in fact was blood.

"Oh sweetie, has anyone been caring for you?", he whispered. After that it took Jiminy but a moment to look down at the innocent face, his eyes full of compassion before making up his mind that he would take her with him.

So, after gently scooping her into his arms he made a dash back toward Geppetto's, one thing running through his mind; that he had to save the little one's life, if only for his own conscience.

Sighing, Jiminy looked around the darkness, the baby he had rescued a short time ago laid wrapped up at his side. He had managed to find a tiny carved box on one of the shelves and had managed to find an old rag that he had laid in the bottom of it, for a poor attempt at some sort of cushioning. And, after bandaging the girl's injuries as best he could, wrapped her up, hopping to keep her warm.

So now he sat at her side, his eyes heavy as he watched her sleep. Sighing, he began to hum, looking over at where Pinocchio slept beside his father. Then, after a moment he began, as quietly as he could, to sing.

When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come

However, before he could finish the line he yawned, letting himself know that he needed to go to sleep also. So, yawning again, he laid down in his matchbox. And, before he could think another thought, drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The next morning, Jiminy woke up, laying for a moment before, remembering the baby he turned to see her still asleep. He smiled, glad that she appeared to be at peace now. He laid silently for a few moments himself before hearing the others getting up.

Though he, himself was tired, he sat up too, taking in what was around him. And, like the past mornings, the sight in front of him caused a smile to creep up his lips. The sight of Geppetto helping his son get ready for the day ahead, something his own father had never done.

Jiminy, while watching the baby, managed to get dressed himself before gently scooping her up into his arms.

"Sweetie, I know I've got to name you.", he whispered, gently taking her hand into his free one.

The little girl, though she was still hurting quite a bit, smiled up at him.

"Oh, if only mother was here. She'd know what to do.", he whispered to himself. Then a thought occurred to him. "I don't know that I'll ever find out where you came from, but for now I'll call you Jenny. . . Jenny Cricket. I hope I can take good care of you.", he whispered when suddenly he was startled to see Pinocchio watching him.

"Whatcha doin' there Jiminy?", he asked, the boy's eyes full of curiosity.

"Well. . ." He hesitated, not quite sure what to say. "I took a walk before I went to sleep last night and. . . I found Jenny. She, far as I know . . . she doesn't have any parents Pinoke. I'm gonna take care of her."

"Oh.", was the little boy's only reply, his eyes taking on the slightest bit of sadness.

"Aw, come on now. Don't think of it like that. She's got me now. Granted, I don't know how well I qualify, but I'll love her.", Jiminy replied with a sigh.

Pinocchio merely nodded. "Sure ya will Jiminy.", he replied with the slightest giggle.

Jiminy merely shrugged as Geppetto stepped up behind his son.

"Father, look at Jiminy.", Pinocchio cried, pointing to the even smaller cricket that laid in his friend's arms.

At first Geppetto, his vision still a little fuzzy from sleep, couldn't see what his son was talking about. However, after a moment he realized that Jiminy in fact was holding a little cricket, one much smaller than he was. "Wow.", he whispered unable to believe it though it was right in front of him. "How will you take care of her Jiminy?", he asked.

Blushing, Jiminy looked down, slightly ashamed. "Well, Geppetto, sir, I honestly don't know. I didn't think about that. Just that I needed to get her out of there.", he admitted.

Sighing, Geppetto merely nodded, his lips slightly upturned though his eyes held some sadness. "That's fine Jiminy. I'll help you in any way I can.", he said in a tone of slight agreement.

Again, Jiminy only nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything.

"So, Jiminy. . .", Pinocchio after a moment began hesitantly. "How can you be my conscience if you're Jenny's father?"

"Well. . . I guess we'll make it work somehow Pinoke. I'll do my best. If I could make something. . . Something I could use to carry Jenny on my back it might work.", he replied.

Nodding, Geppetto, himself thought for a moment, before speaking again himself. "Jiminy, do you think you could sew?", he asked.

Thinking for a moment, Jiminy slowly began to nod his head. "I-I think so. What do ya have in mind?"

"Well, . . . I was thinking perhaps if I could maybe cut something small enough, you could sew a couple buttons on it and make a sorta sling so you could carry her on your back."

Thinking on Geppetto's suggestion for a moment, Jiminy finally nodded. "Ok. I think I could do that."

"Great.", Geppetto replied, a smile creeping up the sides of his face. "We'll get started right after breakfast.

Jiminy nodded himself, however, after a moment he realized something. "Uh, Geppetto? How will I feed Jenny?"

This time however, Geppetto merely looked around the room, thinking, when-

"Father, what about a bottle, maybe for feeding a baby chick?", he asked, surprising both the elderly man and cricket.

"That's a wonderful idea son.", Geppetto smiled, tussling Pinocchio's hair. The next moment however, he rubbed his chin, suddenly stumped. But, the next moment he smiled with a snap of his fingers. "I have a friend who could help us. I'll go with Pinocchio and see him after breakfast."

Gently stroking Jenny's cheek, Jiminy looked up at the father-son pair, a smile on his face. "Thanks so much Geppetto, you too Pinoke."

"We're glad to help ya Jiminy.", his little friend replied.

The four of them ate breakfast, even Jenny, who managed to swallow a few mushy bites, that Jiminy carefully fed her.

Then, as promised, the group headed out for the farm.

When they got there, Geppetto glanced around, finally spotting the barn door, standing wide open.

The four of them stood silently for a few minutes when a man finally emerged from the barn, milk pail in hand.

"Hey, Jason!", Geppetto called, smiling when his friend turned to look and began walking toward them.

"Hey old friend. Who you got with you?", he asked, his old eyes full of curiosity at the sight of the boy.

Chuckling, Geppetto, laid a loving hand on his son's shoulder. "Well Jason, this here is my son Pinocchio."

However, little to his surprise, Jason then gave him nothing less than a completely confused expression. "Son? But. . ."

"It's difficult to explain, Jason. I will tell you it was nothing less than magic.", Geppetto answered, slightly chuckling.

"Well, what brings you here today?", he asked, a smile on his lips as he shook his head.

"Well Jason, I need . . .I need one of your little bottles you feed the chicks with."

"Alright.", Jason nodded, quick to agree. "Well, come on over to the barn and I'll give you one. I have a few extras."

Geppetto nodded, looking down, giving his son a wink.

After that, it only took them a few minutes before they reached the barn and Jason handed them a tiny bottle that would have fit perfectly between his thumb and forefinger, if he were now feeding one of the baby chicks.

"Thanks, so much Jason.", Geppetto thanked his friend with a smile. "I'll stop by another day and we can chat."

Jason merely nodded. "Glad to buddy. But, um, if you don't mind me asking, what is the bottle for?"

Now, Geppetto chuckled, slightly nervous. "Well, Jason, I don't know if you'd believe me, but let's just say it's for a baby animal."

Nodding his head, Jason merely shrugged. "Ok. Didn't matter, just wondered."

"Thanks, Mr. Jason.", Pinocchio piped up as both he and his father left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

When the father-son pair returned home, it only took Geppetto a moment before the corners of his mouth curved up seeing Jimminy, the baby cricket, asleep in his arms.

Jimminy POV

I sat there, Jenny cradled in my arms, thankfully asleep once again after my poor attempt to feed her what little I could. Smiling down at Jenny's tiny face, I slowly reached with my free hand, ever-so-gently stroking her cheek.

However, I only sat for a few moments, when suddenly hearing the sound of someone walking on the wooden floor, I looked up to see Geppetto and Pinocchio walking toward me. I knew they had come back with the bottle they had promised me. Seeing the tiny object he clutched in my little buddy's hand, it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't really know why they had made such a big deal about the milk. Even for me, just small enough to stand on Pinoke's foot, I couldn't possibly drink but so much myself. But, I suppose I did need something more adequate to give it to her with.

"Hey, Jiminy. We brought ya this.", Pinocchio cried, gently setting the tiny bottle down beside the cricket. Smiling, he watched his friend cradle his daughter in his arms.

"Oh gee, thanks Pinoke. I'm glad ya did this for me.", Jiminy replied, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Well, it's what my conscience would tell me to do, isn't it?", he asked with a wink.

"Yes, that's true.", Jiminy replied, chuckling just a bit as he adjusted Jenny so her head rested on his shoulder.

Smiling to himself, seeing the two interact, Geppetto walked past them to his storage room to get a few supplies he would need.

The little boy watched as Jiminy burped the tiny cricket girl. Then, once finished, he smiled, setting Jenny on his lap so she could see his young charge.

"You're so cute Jenny.", the boy cooed when he was startled, hearing the door open suddenly.

Turning around, he smiled. "Hey Anthony! Come over here. I got somebody for ya to meet!", Pinocchio called excitedly.

"Who? I don't see nobody.", he replied, a teasing tone to his voice as he looked around.

"That's cause she's really little.", Pinocchio replied, waving Anthony closer. "There.", he said, pointing to where his friend sat with his daughter. "Anthony this is Jiminy and Jenny. She's gonna be his daughter."

Anthony to laugh harder making Pinocchio madder.

"Take that back!", he cried, his cheeks getting warmer with every second.

"Don't bother with it Pinoke. It's alright.", Jiminy called out as Jenny began crying in his arms. Though, the next moment, having had enough, Jiminy grunted looking first to Pinocchio then And the next moment however, Anthony was helpless against the fit of laughter that overtook him. "The bug? You gotta be kidding me!", he cried as Pinocchio set his jaw line, his eyes squinting with annoyance.

"He's not just a 'bug'! He's a cricket! He's my friend and my conscience!", he cried.

However, this only caused Jiminy more trouble. He sighed, hating that he would upset Jenny further. "I'm sorry sweetie.", he whispered, laying her down hin the make-shift bed.

Then, standing in front of where Jenny laid, he faced Anthony, his jawline and facial features firm. "Look here you whippersnapper! I don't know who you think you are, but I'll not have you talkin' to Pinoke or me like that!"

However, Anthony merely snorted in response. "Really? Who do you think I am to take orders from you?", he asked, a tone of mockery in his voice.

"Who!?", Jiminy asked, becoming more annoyed by the second. "Well, I say I'm your elder and that's my bottom line!"

"Yeah, yeah.", Anthony countered, and, catching Jiminy off guard, he reached forward, flicking his finger, causing Jiminy to fall backwards.

"Jiminy!", Pinocchio cried, hopping he wasn't hurt.

Watching, Anthony snickered, still amused that he cared that much for the little guy.

"Don't worry. I'm fine.", the cricket protested, attempting to stand up on wobbly legs.

Turning to face him, the young boy's frown deepened. "But Jiminy,", he began. Unfortunately it only took that long before he received a blow to his jaw, causing him to fall to the floor.

After the initial shock, he gasped, quickly making an attempt to sit up when he saw Anthony's face, the hate in his eyes unmistakable.

Leaning down, Anthony grabbed his shirt. "Look twerp, I don't know who you think you are, but get this straight; nobody in their right mind would be friends with an animal, much less a bug!" And, with that Anthony shoved him once again to the floor before walking back out, slamming the door as he did. "Weird.", he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Geppetto, who had been unaware of what was happening until only moments ago, now gasped, seeing his son.

Watching his boy's arm twitch just a bit, Geppetto rushed over, kneeling as he whispered his son's name. "My boy, what happened?", Geppetto asked, his voice trembling, barely a whisper as he scooped the boy into his arms. Slowly stroking Pinocchio's back, he held him close, the fact that the boy's body shook, causing his own heart to hurt.

Gently holding the boy's hand, Geppetto was surprised to suddenly see Pinocchio slowly opening his eyes.

"F-f-father.", he whispered, the fact that he was in a great deal of pain obvious.

"My boy.", Geppetto whispered, helplessly watching as his son began to cough, turning his head. And, it wasn't long before he gasped, realizing the boy was coughing up a red substance.

Though a few moments later, though still breathing hard, Pinocchio looked back up at his father. "I almost swallowed a tooth.", he whispered.

"Oh, Pinocchio.", Geppetto gasped, standing up, carefully trying to avoid moving his son's head too much. Carefully he walked across the room, gently laying his son down on his bed.

"Father?", the boy whispered, his body still shaking just a bit.

"Shh. You'll be alright.", Geppetto whispered, gently brushing back the few bangs that hung on his boy's forehead.

Jiminy POV

From my perch, sitting on my own bed, I watched as Geppetto walked away from his son's bed. My heart went out to both of them; Pinoke who laid on his back hurting and Geppetto who was now gathering a few rags he could warm to lay on his son's cheek and head.

Watching Geppetto I had to admit that I was touched. I couldn't have imagined what I would have given for a loving father such as him. I hadn't the slightest clue.

Now, looking down at my own daughter I sighed. The thought now occurred to me that I wanted to be that kind of father to Jenny. The only problem; I had never had that kind of father or a good role model.

Looking up once again, I sighed once again watching as Geppetto finished laying the towels where they could heat. True, it had hurt when Anthony did what he did to me, but I was still able to walk and look out for Jenny.

Continuing to watch Geppetto I was surprised to see him begin to make lunch.

Though it wasn't but a few moments after that, that he left what he had tossed in the pot to warm, that he carefully retrieved the rags.

His heart heavy, Geppetto sighed, kneeling at his son's side. "I'm here my son.", he whispered, gently laying a rag where Anthony had struck his son's cheek. Then, taking the boy's hand, he sat, silently watching his boy's chest rise and fall.

Though after a few moments, Pinocchio stirred, startling his father just a bit. Opening his eyes the little that he could, he looked to his father. "Jim.", he moaned.

"Shh. Just rest."

"Jim.", he moaned again.

This time Geppetto understood. "Jiminy? Is he ok?", he whispered. "Was he hurt too?", he asked his son.

"Yes.", the boy replied with a whisper.

Nodding, Geppetto hesitantly let go of his son's hand. "I'll just be a moment.", he whispered before walking over to where Jiminy sat, Jenny cradled in his arms.

"Jiminy?", he asked, the concern on his face obvious as he looked down at them. "Are you and Jenny alright?"

Smiling Jiminy nodded. "I'm sure I'll be sore somewhere later, but we're fine.", he replied.

Nodding, Geppetto gently laid a small rag near where Jiminy sat. "Here you are anyway. It might help. I won't be going anywhere, but this room if you need me."

"Thanks Geppetto.", he answered gratefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't help Pinocchio."

Nodding once again Geppetto gave him a smile. "It's alright Jiminy. I know you tried."

And with that Jiminy watched as Geppetto checked on what was cooking, then, with a caring look in his eyes, he looked toward Pinocchio.

"Ah, my son.", he whispered, gently taking one of the boy's hands, kneeling beside his bed.


End file.
